i think
by HMbookqueen
Summary: Kate and Jake have just won a big case, but someone is not happy, and Jake ends up on the wrong side of a knife. Kate is distraught as she loves him had has not told him. Will he live for her to tell him her feelings and does he feel the same about Kate. Featuring Kate and Joe as well as the ones below. I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER UK OR ANY OF THE CHARTORS IN THIS FANFIC. XxX
1. a winning tragdy

"Guilty," the Forman of the jury delivered the verdict. One Jake and Kate both wanted. Then it was just a blur, sentencing went past them. The events only hit them in the robbing room where the pair hung up their robes and put their wigs away.

"Drink?" Jake asked

"Drink," Kate replied "I'll just text Henry and tell him the news," Kate added punching in the message and pressing send

Walking to the usual haunt where barristers could usually be found drowning their sorrows if they had lost a case or like Kate and Jake celebrating a win. Kate grabbed a table whilst Jake ordered the drinks for the pair. Kate's phone buzzed and taking out of her briefcase she opened the message that had just been received.

"Here we are Kate. Who's that? Jake asked placing her pint in front of her

"Thanks. Its Henry congratulating us on the win but saying we need to be in early tomorrow. New big case. So looks like only the one drink for us," Kate said taking a big gulp of the liquid in the glass.

"Right do you want company on the way home?" Jake asked

"Yeah, I hate walking the streets this time of year on my own," Kate said. Despite the time being half four in the afternoon it was pitch black as it was midwinter.

Leaving the pub the pair walked to the taxi rank by the courts.

"OI" a voice came from behind, then everything went fast. Out of nowhere there men ran at them and grabbed Kate saying

"HE DID NO DO IT NOW YOU'LL PAY,"

Jake lunged for Kate, who had managed to get her set free, only to see the men stab Jake four times, twisting the knife in the wounds inflicting more damage. She screened "JAKE,"

After seeing the men had gone, Kate ran over to Jake and fell to her knees. Jake was bleeding and was unconscious. She tried to stop the bleeding whist calling for a ambulance.

"999 what's the emergency?"

"My partner has just been stabbed. I can't stop it please hurry,"

"OK is he breathing,"

The operator went through the questions for what seemed a age. To Kate it also seemed time for the paramedics to arrive who were escorted by the police. Who stared to question Kate, but all she could see was the flashback of the stabbing . she could only see her friend and the man she loved lying there on the trolley in the ambulance.


	2. wakeing up

Kate came around in the hospital and was in a cubical when the nurse came in with a glass of water. The last thing she remembered was Jake being wheeled in to the ambulance, then black.

"Miss Barker how are you feeling?" the nurse asked

"urm I'm fine. Could you tell me how Jake Thorne is please? He was brought in with stab wounds,"

"I'll just find out for you," the nurse walked out of the cubical and over to the nurses station, and asked one of the doctors who was there.

"Mr Thorne isdn in surgery ,"

Kate got up and discharged her self and asked where Jake was although she knew the answer. He was on the ICU ward. She knew it was serious. Sitting down in the chair next to the bed, she fell asleep.

Kate woke with a start, the machines that were keeping Jake alive where bleeping and flashing Kate was in a near panic, as the medical staff ran in to the room all Kate could say was "Jake don't you dare die on me, I love you," the nurses ushered Kate out of the room. Waiting for what seemed an age. Walking towards her, was Ronnie and Joe.

"Kate, how is Jake?"

"I don't know , he had a turn, its bad" Kate could not finish her sentence, she broke down sobbing Ronnie and Joe grabbed her in to a hug just as a nurse came out of Jake's room.

"Miss Barker, Mr Thorne is stable but were are keeping him slightly sedated for now,"

Kate walked back in to the room and sat back in the chair.

"Kate, we need your statement when you are ready to give it,"

Kate sighed " ill do it now if you are ready." Ronnie nodded and took out his pocket notebook

"It was friends of bill Weston, they have been in court all week, they kept saying that he did not do it and that you'll pay. Jake tried to get them to let me go and then they stabbed him twisting the knife.." Kate stopped as she could swore she saw jakes eyes flutter.

"Jake, jake, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can,"

Jake's eyes opened with a start and he began to gag against the breathing tube that was helping him to breath.

"NURSE. NURSE!" Kate called as Ronnie and Joe grabbed her as the medical staff ran in.

Kate broke down again in to racking sobs.

"Miss Barker? He is wake and asking for you," a young doctor told her.

Kate ran in to the room.

"Jake," was all she could say before kissing him on the lips and to her surprise he was kissing her back.

"I love you to Kate,"


	3. christmas propsal

Jake was allowed home for Christmas which Kate was holding at her house. Everyone was there, Joe and Ronnie, Elizabeth Flynn who had replaced wez a few months before Jake got stabbed, and Henry. Together they Made up a slightly dysfunctional family. Whist Kate was sorting out the dinner in the kitchen, Henry walked in and started to help.

"I should let you know, the trial has been set for the new year you'll have to stay away from the office for now, I have said you and Jake can have till February off,"

For now Kate decided to relax, she would tell Jake later. Nothing was going to mess up her Christmas. She had Jake back and they were both happy. Dinner was a fun affair lots of laughter and antics.

After their friends had gone Kate snuggled in to Jake, a feat that would have been impossible one month ago. Leaning in to him, Kate pulled her feet on to the sofa and sighed.

"You ok, Kate ?" he asked planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yeah, I ok. it's just the trial starts in two weeks, Henry has given us January off," Kate replied "I am going to bed, night," she added kissing Jake.

Kate got up and left the room. Jake followed after turning off the tree lights. Walking in to their bedroom, Jake could hear the shower in the en suit so quickly he placed a small red box on Kate's pillow and got ready for bed, when Kate returned to the room, she saw the box. Picking it up she asked "what's this?"

"Umm Santa left it just. He said that he found it when he got back to the north pole.," Jake replied with a coy smile.

Kate opened the box and saw a ring and a small square of paper which she unfolded to reveal a note.

" _my dearest Kate, words cannot describe how I feel about you. You saved my life and I am forever in your debt. Would you continue to save me and become my wife. L'Amore sei tu. Jake"_

Kate nodded as silent tears fell down her cheeks and whispered back to Jake that she too would always love him.

hi L'Amore sei tu is a well known song by Whitney Huston who sings it in English the version I love is Katherine Jenkins and it is more romantic and I am making her version Jake and Kate's song. More to follow soon. XxX


	4. the trial and verdict

It was the third day of the trial ,and Henry was leading the prosecution case. He had just called Kate as a witness. It was the moment she had been dreading, having to relive the event, however she would never moan again when a prosecution witness froze as she to would now know how they are feeling. Experiencing the events of a trial from the other side of the court was not something she wished to do again anytime soon. She would rather be in the councils benches than in the witness box.

"I sware by almighty god the evidence I shall give shall be the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth,"

Kate then told the court what had happened. Now she was being crossexamed by the defence, who made out that she was lying, that she could not have seen all the events as she was hiding behind a post box and that she wanted the defendants banged up with their friend, that it was a personal vendetta. By the time she had finished she was a emotional wreck, sitting outside the court room . she could not face going in to the court room to sit in the public gallery. She just sat there outside of the court away in her own thoughts. She was brought back to the present by a voice calling her name.

"Kate, Kate, you ok?" looking up in to the eyes of Jake she nodded. "lets go home," he said holding out his hand to Kate who took it, and they set of towards the home they shared.

 **THE VERDICT**

it had been the day Kate had been dreading. The day the jury were back in. Kate sat in the public gallery next to Jake who had gripped her hand to stop her shaking. The usher asked the forewoman of the jury if they (The jury) had reached a verdict which they were agreed on to which she replied

"On the charge of attempted murder do you find the defendant Edward last guilty or not guilty?"

"Guilty,"

She was then asked about the other two defendants who were both also found guilty. Kate sighed and relief overtook her body.

 **well that's all, well very nearly the will be one more chapter to come and I am hearing wedding bells for our favour couple.**


	5. i think i love you mr thorne

Kate and Jakes wedding was a small affair. They only had about 20 guest, the guys from MUT and Henry. For Kate though it did not matter. For her like Jake, they were her family.

In the pub after the wedding, Kate stood on tiptoes to kiss Jake on the lips. She was in ballet pumps, as in her life in court she hated heels and she refused to were them on her wedding day. Anyhow the pumps went better with her dress. She had chosen a 50's inspired dress that hit her knees. With a red sash around the waist. Whispering in to jakes ear she said,

"I Think I love you, Mr Thorne,"

"I Think I love you too Mrs Thorne," Jake replied before sweeping her up and kissing her. Around them the were wolf whistles from the reception. Kate and Jake laughed and set off towards their home for the night. The honeymoon suit of a smart London hotel.

 **that's in for this story. I will be coming back to law and order fan fix but I want to write more for the other TV programs I have written story for. Please read those if you like my style they are remembrance day in the our girl section and time stood still in bill section.**


End file.
